


We Go On

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Category: World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: It's been over a year since the end of the incident with the Ultima Gate and as one summoner helps another she reflects on all that's happened. It's difficult but she manages to go on. Spoiler heavy piece inside. The disclaimer is inside too. Reviews welcome.





	We Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: fair warning this little piece contains **massive** spoilers for World of Final Fantasy so if you don't know the plot and such I would not advise reading this just so you know!

We Go On

 

A World of Final Fantasy One Shot

  
  
  


Hauyn walked along the forest path a hand on the handle connected to the box rolling behind her like a suitcase as Tama hovered behind her humming a happy song.

 

Walking up the path she soon arrived at Pyreglow Forest lake.

 

The whole area was infused in a soft blue glow as colorful miniature comets slowly drifted through the air.

 

Looking towards the water’s edge the Jiant spotted her target.

 

“Lady Yuna” Hauyn said walking towards the Lillikin “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.”

 

Seeing Hauyn, Yuna looked up at her and smiled.

 

“Not at all, if anything I should be thanking you for helping with this and letting me observe it Lady Hauyn.” Yuna bowed and Hauyn put on a smile that looked a little awkward.

 

It had been like this ever since the end of the incident with the Ultima Gate a little over a year ago. Since then she had been mainly helping out the League of S and going out to Grymoire and helping out with Mirages just like Lady Lusse had done so long ago.

 

And then along the way it got out that Hauyn was a descendant of the First Summoner and suddenly the Jiant was playing summoner mentor. While she certainly had a few tricks she could show them they were already on their own paths churning full steam ahead, no help needed Eiko was certainly proof of that!

 

But still they looked to her for guidance and she did feel responsible for some of the things that had happened to Grymoire so she rose to the occasion.

 

It went OK for the most part even if it was a little awkward. Though really the most puzzling part was Terra currently. It took a while but they figured out she was somehow half Esper. Beyond that they didn’t really have much to work with since she had no memory up until Lann and Reynn found her. They had no idea where she really came from before that. The most she could recall was something about a Dome?

 

It made Hauyn half wonder if Terra was from another world...

 

“Something wrong Lady Hauyn?” Yuna asked breaking the Jiant from her thoughts. Shaking her head Hauyn said “it’s nothing.” Looking to the box she carried she pushed the handle down then looked at Tama who floated down to stand guard over it. That box was the Prism Case, it contained all the Prismariums and Eldboxes Lann and Rynn had gathered and entrusted to her. Well all the ones she didn’t loan out to the Champions who needed backup. Turns out they could the use Mirages too after they imprismed. It was a little risky carrying them all around like this but she liked to carry the box on hand. Lady Lusse had done the same all those years ago (and it’s not like Serafie was complaining about having to do less work anyway).

 

Hauyn looked out to where several objects floated under the water their tops decorated with flowers. Hauyn took a deep breath then let it out and in a burst of sparkles shrunk down into Lillikin form (a handy trick Lady Lusse had taught her in dealing with Grymoire’s inhabitants).

 

Hauyn then reached out with her right arm and called to her hand the staff she used for ceremonies and the like. She preferred a dagger for fighting but for stuff like this a staff was a must and it wasn’t anything really elaborate. Hers had a black shaft with a silver cone for the base and a golden ornament for the head that was the same emblem as the one on Lady Yuna’s staff.

 

Letting out another huff Hauyn focused her magic and stepped out onto the water’s surface. Keeping her walking rather brisk she soon reached the center of the circle the objects under the water made.

 

_ OK just like you did all those years ago Wyn.  _ The summoner thought.

 

Raising her staff Hauyn adjusted it so the ornament was pointing to her left then with a graceful motion she spun it to the her right allowing the motion to carry her body in a 180 motion as she let the staff in her grip spin in her hand.

 

Then with another pull Hauyn spun around in another 180 motion letting the staff spin in her hand again but as she stopped spinning it she moved her arm to her left sending in another a spin in the other direction only this time she went in a full circle before coming back to her original position, waved the staff in front of her before going into another spin in a smooth motion.

 

After doing this for the second time the water beneath her began to ripple and move and as she continued to perform the ritual the water formed a whirling platform beneath her that lifted her into the air as the lights whirled around her as the world around her responded.

 

After giving a few more spins she returned her original position and sent the staff straight up vertically raising the ornament above her head and sending the lights skyward as the water beneath her feet settled with the objects underneath vanishing.

 

Letting out a breath Hauyn who turned around and observed Lady Yuna who her her hands pressed together and was observing her with admiration in her eyes.

 

“That was well done Lady Hauyn” the Lillikin said while Hauyn grinned a little awkwardly as she dismissed her staff. Even after dealing with affairs with Lady Lusse she had some experience with admiration but it was never really directed at her and it was something she did not see herself getting used to anytime soon.

 

“It was OK I guess” Hauyn said “you could of done it too.”

 

Lady Yuna bowed to her and said “thank you for your assistance and letting me observe as well Lady Hauyn.”

 

Reverting back to Jiant form she said “it was no big deal.”

 

Lady Yuna bowed again then said “if you’ll excuse me I’m needed at Saronia.”

 

Hauyn nodded “of course let me know if you need any help.”

 

Yuna bowed again and was on her way.

 

Hauyn let out a sigh then looked at Tama who spoke up at that point “are you the-okay Wyn?”

 

The summoner looked at the Mirage and said “I’m okay Tama. It’s just a lot sometimes that’s all. Mentoring the summoner’s, dealing with Mirage’s, Lann and Reynn leaving, and…” Hauyn hesitated before pulling out the handle on the Prism Case before finishing “and being the last of my kind.”

 

Tama frowned but Hauyn smiled and said “I’ll be okay, I mean it.” Gesturing the way they came she said “with stuff like this this all we can do is go on.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I did this. A while ago I beat World of Final Fantasy and as of late I've kind of found myself a little fixated on it and there's kind of little fan-made content for it so I thought I'd make some myself. There are a few gaps in the game's lore so I don't know if Yuna really was doing a sending and if those lights really were pyreflies so I'm assuming they were. This is a little dour but I like it well enough and I couldn't stop myself from throwing in a slight World of Final Fantasy Meli-Melo reference (it's the app game in Japan, I'm still a little sad it won't be localized) even if I don't know that's what actually happened but I thought it would work. I don't really anything else left to say. I don't own World of Final Fantasy or the Final Fantasy series in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.


End file.
